


The Dark Depths

by MrGerudoMan



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Caves, Dark, Darkness, Detectives, Diving, Evil, Fish, Gen, Good and Evil, Mobians (Sonic the Hedgehog), Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), Monsters, Original Character(s), Pre-Sonic Forces, References to Sonic the Hedgehog, Scuba Diving, Tails, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGerudoMan/pseuds/MrGerudoMan
Summary: Tails picks up a trace amount of Dark Gaia's energy leaking through the Earth's crust, and enlists the help of Noah and Scion of the Anderson Detectives to help him dive down to inspect and hopefully seal it away.===/===/===Sonic © SEGANoah and Scion © Sapphire1X7
Kudos: 2





	The Dark Depths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sapphire1X7](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sapphire1X7).



He shuffled papers around on his desk, going over his research notes as the fellow typed his dissertation. The Spagonian sun beamed into his home office, littered with books concerning the ancient history and prehistory of the world. Artifacts from that ancient past were on display inside, aiding the fellow with his paper. Lost in his mind, his tails lazily wagged behind him, as he added the finishing touches. His fingers danced across his keyboard, his orange fur bristling with each keystroke. 

“Almost done…” Tails said, wiping the sweat from his brow, “This is gonna be my best work yet. Professor Pickle’s gonna be so impressed. I can feel it!” The young fellow was confident in his research, and was eager to show it to his professor. 

The two tailed fox, normally a tinkering inventor hanging out with his best friend, Sonic the Hedgehog, had become a distinguished fellow at Spagonia University, seeking to research the history of the world following his and Sonic’s previous global adventure. One year ago, Dr. Eggman, in his infinite wisdom and evil, prematurely woke the ancient dark power slumbering deep in the core of the planet: Dark Gaia. Using the Chaos Emeralds, he caused the fragmentation of the planet using a massive laser high in orbit to awake the beast. His rash and abrupt action caused Dark Gaia to awaken, and immediately disperse across the face of the now fractured planet, causing torment to the people living on the continents now levitating above the molten core. Sonic and Tails, along with Chip, who later was revealed to be Light Gaia, restored the Chaos Emeralds and the planet, and put Dark Gaia back to sleep in the planet’s core.

Following this adventure, Tails became fascinated with the planet’s history. His adventures across the world had brought him face to face with countless cultures, each strangely interconnected, looping back to Gaia. He wanted to learn more about Dark Gaia’s cycle of reawakening, and so he enrolled at Spagonia University, earning a fellowship with the college. He spent his free time there doing research on the planet and on Dark Gaia, going over ancient manuscripts and reading the old accounts of its resurgences throughout the millennia.

“Dark Gaia won’t know what’ll hit him when he wakes up again,” Tails beamed, putting the finishing touches on the paper, “I’ll be ready for him, with my studies and my equipment, and of course with Sonic’s help, we’ll send him packing once again! Haha!” The fox smiled as he completed the day’s work, which put him one step closer to understanding Dark Gaia. 

Along with his research, he also monitored the planet for signs of the beast’s return. He hacked into as well as sent up his own satellites to scan the globe for Dark Gaia’s power leaching out and infecting the good people of the world once again. He also scanned the news, searching for reports of strange activity all over. 

Through his studies, he learned that Dark Gaia’s cycle of resurgence was incredibly regular, happening once every few hundred years. Knowing this, he knew that the next reawakening shouldn’t happen until long after everyone alive today was dead and gone, but the accomplished fox was still cautious. Dr. Eggman’s actions had thrown a monkey wrench in the natural cycle of the planet, and he didn’t know if that would cause a resurgence sooner, which is why he spent the rest of his time monitoring the planet. 

“And… save!” Tails smiled, closing the document and opening up his email, “Now to send it to Professor Pickle.” He typed up a professional sounding letter to the good professor, attaching the document to the email, and sending it off. His work finished, he cracked his fingers, and leaned back in his chair, taking a small rest after expending all his energy on his research. Even his brain slumped back in his head, like a bear in hibernation.

“Hah…” he sighed, looking outside. 

It’s a beautiful day in Spagonia today. Like a slice of heaven, there wasn’t a dark cloud in sight to block the sun’s warming rays. Birds chirped outside Tails’ window, singing their hearts out for him like his own private choir. Down on the streets below, the old cobblestone was pounded by people milling about the main thoroughfares and back alleys. In the shade of the Grand Aqueduct, they haggled with merchants in the marketplace. Little did they know that Spagonian merchants drive a hard bargain, only outclassed by their Apotan counterparts to the southwest. 

Tails seemed to drift to sleep in his office chair, lulled to sleep by the sounds of the city outside his window. The warm sun beamed through the glass, radiating on his fur, warming him like a baby’s blanket, comforting him all the way to dreamland. The subtle shifting of his reclining desk chair was a crib rocking him back and forth. His eyelids grew heavy, falling closed, and soon the snoring began. 

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!**

“Wha-?!” Tails yelped. He looked down at his desk, noticing his computer screeching violently like a trapped bird. The screen in front of him came to life, displaying the alarm that woke him up from his cat nap. He sat up, staring at the warning triangle flashing at him in confusion. 

“What’s going on?” he wondered, clicking on the warning. The screen stopped flashing, opening up to a map of the world. He recognized the program that was running. A cursor made its way across the screen, homing in on a specific point. His eyes lit up with both excitement and fear as he realized.

“Dark Gaia energy detected?!” he yelped. The satellites he was using to track Dark Gaia’s energy had picked up something. All parts of Tails’ mind fired up like a race car engine. It was time to get to work. 

“Alright, now let’s see where you’re hiding, Dark Gaia.” Tails feverishly entered commands into his computer to narrow it down and focus the search. 

Sequence after sequence, he followed the trail the satellites had discovered. The keystrokes were entered almost mindlessly. His whole desk seemed to shake as he pounded on the keyboard. Zooming in, the trail got hot over Spagonia, meandering southwestwardly towards Apotos. The windmill studded peninsula appeared to be at the epicenter of the leak. Sweat built up on his forehead as the point was narrowed down further. His tracking program and the satellites that ran it were incredibly accurate, able to detect the leak within twenty-five kilometers. 

Suddenly, everything stopped. The room became deadly quiet as his fingers halted. The program had arrived at the source of the leak. A purple circle pulsated on the screen, marking its location. 

“There it is,” Tails said, his eyes wide as he peered at the dot. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen to write down the coordinates, “Located 3°N and 10°W in the Gulf of Apotos… oh crap.” The young fox held his head in his hands. The location was underwater, deep below the ocean, and it wasn’t deep enough to require a submarine. He would have to scuba dive to the spot, much to his chagrin.

Not because he couldn’t do it. Because Sonic wouldn’t. 

“Sonic’ll never go diving with me.” Tails sighed, “he wouldn’t be caught dead underwater. I’ve tried everything I can to get him to work on his aquaphobia, but he still won’t do it.” he banged his fist on the desk in frustration, “I can’t make that trip on my own, but I have to investigate this leak.” 

The two tailed fox, finding himself without Sonic’s help, took a deep breath. He calmed down, and began running names through his head to try and find a new diving partner to help him. 

“Ok calm down. Think Miles.” he told himself, “Who can help you with this?” he ran names through his head. He got up from his desk and started pacing through the office as he discussed with himself, “I could ask Knuckles. He’s not afraid of the water like Sonic is, and he’ll be able to help me out if we get in trouble down there, what with how strong he is… OH dammit, Miles, that isn’t gonna work! Knuckles is on Angel Island guarding the Master Emerald. He’ll never leave his post.” he paused for a beat, “he’s really been taking that job a lot more seriously than he did before.

“Ok ok, Knuckles is out. What about Amy? I’m sure she would lend a hand. Her hammer would come in handy I’m sure. Yeah she’ll work… if I can find her. She’s been jet-setting all over the world these days, she’s nearly impossible to track! Even going through her social media doesn’t give me any clues to where she is. By the time she posts something, she’s already somewhere else! Ugh! Think, think!” 

The more Tails thought, the more roadblocks he kept running into. Everyone he knew was either busy or uninterested, and he knew this before even asking any of them for help. Shadow’s name came up in his pacing, but he couldn’t rely on him. He was working for G.U.N. and wanted nothing to do with him. Cream was way too young to go on a mission like this. Team Chaotix he felt couldn’t be trusted. Every potential partner was a dead end. 

“I’m just going around in circles at this point.” Tails feverishly scratched his head, messing up his fur in frustration. He tapped his foot, trying to find a way to dig himself out of this hole. He looked up at the ceiling, the old decorative tinwork from the building’s original construction mesmerizing him. Its intricate patterns in immaculate condition. It made him ponder. Something about the details reminded him of something. 

Suddenly, a light bulb went up in his head. He grinned, jumped for the phone, and made a call.

* * *

Tails stood on the bow of a ship cruising through the Gulf of Apotos, watching as the waves churn below him. The sea crashes against the sides of the vessel, a front on its way in. A wall of shadowy clouds loomed on the horizon, a day away from landfall. The ship was a steady hand, keeping still against all odds. Waves tried to tip it, but it wouldn’t budge. The tall vessel steadied on. The fox focused on the seas ahead, ready for his mission to begin. He clenched his fist, images of Dark Gaia coming to his head, and the monsters it created. 

“Tails?” a voice called out behind him. He turned to see the ship’s captain standing silently behind him, arms to his side like a friend waiting, “We’ll be arriving at the location your satellites picked up shortly.” 

“That’s good.” Tails nodded, “Thank you for all your help, Noah. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

Noah Anderson stood three foot three inches tall, with a svelte figure and the heart and determination of a lion. The head of the Anderson Detectives Group, the gray hedgehog was the foremost investigator in the world. Despite his young age, he had built an empire of justice and peace on the back of his intellect and kindness. Wearing a standard issue Anderson Detectives uniform with black and cyan. While his quills were small and his feet slow, his skills in a fight were second to none, possessing incredible psychokinetic powers on par with the great Silver the Hedgehog. With a world of resources at his disposal, and a kind heart ready to lend a hand, he was more than willing and able to help in any circumstances. 

“It’s my pleasure, Tails. I’m always happy to help,” Noah replied, standing next to the fox on the bow, “What do you expect we’ll see down there?” 

“Well, when Dark Gaia’s power last spread across the globe, y’know when Dr Eggman released him prematurely,” Tails began, “it took the form of monsters that terrorized the night…” the orange fox shuddered, recalling his first run in with the monsters. The Apotan night was cold and windy, and he had found himself and his plane surrounded by beasts. His legs froze as he stared into their eyes. His body trembled as they closed in on him. His brain couldn’t keep up. It couldn’t process the things he saw that night. He felt powerless, cowering in fear around these abominations. 

“I see…” Noah said, noticing Tails’ apprehension, “We’ll have to be careful then. Fighting underwater will be difficult, so stealth will be a top priority on this mission.” 

“Right,” Tails nodded, the flashback fading into his memory. 

“Commander Noah, do you read me?” Noah’s comlink buzzed in his ear. His scouter over his eye came to life, giving him some info on who was calling, despite him already knowing by the sound of his voice. 

“Loud and clear, Scion,” Noah replied, “What is it?” 

“We’ve reached the spot Tails’ sensors marked. We’re laying anchor.” Scion relayed. 

“Roger that. Head down to the dive lab. Prepare for splashdown.” Noah ordered.

“Yes, sir.” Scion signed off, the radio going dead. 

Noah turned to his companion, “Ready for a dive?” he asked. 

“You know it!” Tails grinned, “Let’s do this!” The two divers rushed to the ship’s dive lab on the lower deck. 

The large vessel, dubbed the Zephyr by Noah, was the Anderson Detectives’ research and mission ship. Sporting seven decks, it had everything a mission required stored inside. Living quarters for the crew and the agents, as well as laboratories and communication centers for when work needed to be done. At the back of the ship was a hanger for a smaller vessel, dubbed the Interceptor, for more covert operations as well as for ferrying passengers to shore. The ship was something of a mobile fortress, able to go anywhere and do anything required of it. Decked out in all of the latest technologies, many created by Noah himself, it was the crown jewel of Noah’s organization, and a vital part of his operations. 

The two made their way through the ship’s decks towards the lowest deck, housing the diving center. A pair of silver doors greeted them upon arrival. Noah put his hand on the scanner in front of it, unlocking the doors. They slid into the wall, and the two stepped in. 

“Wow…” Tails’ jaw dropped as soon as he entered the space.

The dive center, like the rest of the ship, was state of the art and equipped with all the necessities for a successful underwater mission. Most striking was the small submersible vehicle mounted on the ceiling, as well as the sheer height of the room itself. The vehicle was large enough to fit three to four people it seemed, and with two turboprops on the back for propulsion, looked like it was ready to rip through the currents at warp speed. Directly below it was a moonpool, giving the dive center direct access to the ocean, both for the sub and for the scuba divers. Along the walls were scuba equipment neatly hung from racks and placed in cubbies to be assembled and worn by their respective divers. There were also several little gadgets and gizmos that would make their lives easier on missions, like dive propulsion vehicles equipped with sonar, and super accurate dive computers. 

“About time you guys showed up.” Scion said, standing by the scuba gear, his arms folded. 

The young feline agent had already gotten his wetsuit on, and was nearly ready to get going. His tank and harness lay at his feet, as did his flippers. His weight belt was already around his waist, and his mask was in his hand. All of the wetsuits were color matched to their uniforms, and Scion’s color appeared to be brown, as his wetsuit’s upper half and hood, as well as his flippers, were colored accordingly. The cat’s eyes were coy, and his grin was cheeky. He seemed both miffed and uninterested in the fact that Noah and Tails took longer to arrive. 

“We’re not all as fast as you, Scion.” Noah said. He turned to Tails, “We’ve prepared some gear for you. I hope that’s alright with you.” 

“Oh that’s perfect.” Tails smiled, “Thank you very much, Noah.” 

“My pleasure. This way we’ll be able to communicate more effectively on the mission, not to mention we’ll all have the same air time.” Noah walked over to the gear, unzipping his uniform in preparation, “Let’s get suited up so we don’t keep Scion waiting any longer.” 

“Take your time, commander.” Scion smirked, “Wouldn’t wanna see you skip a step on my behalf.” 

The two divers assembled their gear in unison. They began with their tanks, putting them in place on their harnesses, strapping them extra tight to the backs of them so they wouldn’t fall out during the dive. Lacking a BCD, or buoyancy compensator device, the harnesses were nothing more than simple shoulder straps, like a backpack. They tested the air coming out of them, as well as the pressure, both of which checked out. Despite the single tank setup, they were set up for long dive times, like a rebreather. Noah claimed they could get five hours on a single tank, a claim that stupefied Tails. 

With their tanks and regulator in place, they donned their wetsuits. The wetsuits were neck entry with attached hoods, but they aren't difficult to get on. The neoprene seemed to glide across their fur with no problems. They stretched out too as they donned them. Tails was astonished at how easy they came on him. In no time at all, he was adjusting the fit of the suit on his arms and legs, flexing his fingers in the attached gloves to check dexterity. He pulled the hood up over his head, his ears poking up through the neoprene slightly, but still under the warm rubber hood. He looked over and saw Noah was ready to go. Noah’s setup was identical to his own as was Scion’s, only his color was cyan. Tails looked down at his own gear, noticing the orange color, matching his fur. 

“Alright then,” he said, clipping the weight belt in place around his waist, “Let’s dive!” 

“We’ll each use a DPV to help maneuver underwater.” Noah stated, “That way, we can reach the location of the leak in no time at all.” 

“Right.” both Agent Scion and Tails nodded in agreement. They set their gear down on the edge of the moonpool, and grabbed one of the DPVs hanging from the wall.

Returning to the pool, they donned the rest of their gear. Sitting on the edge of the pool, they reached behind them and slipped their hands through the straps of the air tank’s harness, tightening it over their shoulders so it wouldn’t fall loose. Standing back up, they put their flippers onto their feet, the blades of them hanging over the edge. Before Noah put his on, he opened the doors to the moonpool, the ocean below opening up under them. Tails’ eyes beamed as he peered down at the sapphire waters of the sea below. He attached the regulator hoses to his mask, and strapped it to his face nice and tight, the sides making a watertight seal with the hood of his wetsuit. Cool air from the tank filled his mask with each breath. The lens of the mask doubled as a dive computer, the green tinted glass able to display various amounts of information, the same as Scion and Noah’s scouter. He looked at his companions, seeing them also with their masks on, ready to dive. 

“Is everything working good on your end, Tails?” Noah asked, talking to him through their comlink. 

“Yep.” he nodded, “Ready when you are.” 

“Alright then,” Noah said, turning to the pool. The trio stood on the precipice of the moonpool, their fins hanging over the edge. The water beckoned to them to jump in. One by one, they obliged, leaping in order of seniority. Noah’s cyan flippers were the first to hit the sea, splashing through the surface, and down into the ocean. He sunk down, air bubbles being the only indication he was there.

“All clear,” Noah signaled on the radio, “Your turn, Scion.” 

“Roger that,” Scion replied, leaping from the edge just the same as his boss. A few seconds later, he too gave the all clear back to the surface, where Tails was waiting for his turn. 

“Here I go!” Tails called, ready to go. 

He held his mask to his face, and kept his DPV towards his chest so he wouldn’t let go. The diver took a deep breath, and stepped off the platform. He crashed through the surface layer, the sea taking him in with open arms. No apprehension between the diver or the ocean. Only good feelings. A momentary shock ripped through him as cold water seeped through his wetsuit and touched his fur, soaking it in the salty seawater. Like magic, the suit warmed him immediately. He opened his eyes, seeing his dive buddies Noah and Scion waiting for him, waving for him to join them. Above him, the Zephyr floated, standing at attention like a soldier in a line, waiting for them to return. The anchor chain sunk down from the ship and down into the abyss, where it seemed to disappear. 

“All set?” Noah asked as Tails swam over to the rest of the group. 

“Ready.” Tails and Scion replied in unison. 

“Alright then, the point of the leak is not far from here,” Noah said, pointing towards the north, “Let’s move out!” The three of them switched on their DPVs, the propellers spewing bubbles forth as they propelled them forward. 

They held on tight as they were pulled along, cruising through the pacific waters of the gulf. Their Sunday drive of a dive brought them much attention from the local wildlife, as fish swam up to inspect them as they passed. Concerned principals appeared to judge them, keeping their schools at bay as they approached. However, their students quickly scattered as they drove by, parting like the Red Sea. Dozens of shimmering silver scales were sprinkled around the vicinity like confetti at a party. 

Tails beamed as he passed them by, as well as the places they called home. Ancient Apotan ruins, brought down by the very gods they idolized, dotted the seafloor in varying states of decay. Stone columns either stood upright at a jaded attention, or were collapsed, laying on the seabed with cracks running through them, or pulverized into rubble by the shifting currents. Several stone dais, centerpieces of the temples that once circled them, the monuments that stood atop them long gone. If there was more time and the mission different, the history major would have liked to see more of the old ruins they passed by. 

“If only there was time.” he sighed, looking ahead. 

“More time for what?” Scion asked, curious. 

“Oh, uh…” Tails grew red, unaware he had said that aloud, “Well, more time to see all these ruins. I mean there’s just so many of them. I’m sure there’s so much to learn and study about them and the ancient Apotans.” 

“Hmph… it’s all just a bunch of rocks at this point.” Scion scoffed, “Not sure what you’re gonna find observing some derelict and nondescript temples and shrines. They’ve been down here so long that whatever was carved into that marble is long gone, eroded away by the sea and time. Or worse, it’s been completely pulverized into dust.” 

“Maybe,” Tails admitted, “But there could still be something worth studying.” 

“Perhaps, but that’s not what we’re here to do today.” Scion stated, looking down at his DPV’s map, “We’re approaching the epicenter.” 

“Affirmative.” Noah said, putting the brakes on his DPV. Tails and Scion did the same, parking them in the open sea close to an undersea cliff. 

Beyond them was an open ocean, several thousands of meters deep, much deeper than they could feasibly scuba dive. Noah looked around, scanning the surroundings for any suspicious activity. His senses were tuned to dowse by his psychokinesis. His keen eyes, from that distance, observed every detail of the seafloor. 

“There’s gotta be a cave or fissure around here where the leak is coming from.” Noah stated, “Somewhere where we’re that much closer to the core.” 

The trio all swam around the vicinity, looking around for something suspicious. Tails did his park, scanning the environment, hoping that his satellite search had been accurate. They had spent a lot of time and air to get out to this place, and it would take even more air time to find a new location. Not to mention, his pride would be damaged a little bit. 

Just then, he noticed something.

“What’s that?” he said, sinking down to the spot in question. As he got closer, swimming around a ledge on the seafloor, the landscape shifted. His perspective changed, revealing what was at first hidden from view. 

“Guys! I think I found something!” Tails called out to his partners. They turned, seeing him saving his arms at them, signaling for them to join him. 

“What is it?” Noah asked, swimming over. 

“I think this is the cave we’re looking for.” Tails said, pointing ahead. 

In front of him, and nearly hidden from view from above, was the entrance to a large, predictably expansive cave, burrowing deep into the ocean crust. Shielded from view by a large overhang and tall vegetation blocking the mouth, it seemed too important to be nothing. 

“How can you be sure?” Scion asked. The cat detective was ever the skeptic. 

“It’s at the center of the search radius for one.” Tails explained, “Also, I can’t really explain this, but I just feel sure of it. Something about this cave, the energy it’s giving off, feels like what I felt when I first encountered Dark Gaia.” 

“He’s right,” Noah agreed, tensing up, “There’s evil energy coming from this cave. The pressure it’s exerting on us is incredible. It’s no wonder all the animals are avoiding the cave.” 

“They are?” Scion said, looking around to make sure. Just like Noah said, there wasn’t a fish in sight for several meters of the cave’s entrance. Not even the smallest school of krill dared going near it. 

“I started sensing this pressure a while ago.” Noah admitted, “Even though it was slight, I knew we were getting close. Still, I had my doubts. However, now that we’re at the mouth of the cave, it’s unmistakable. It’s Dark Gaia.” 

“The walls of the cave must be acting as an insulator, and the shape of it like a pipeline, funnelling all the energy towards the entrance.” Tails hypothesized, “That’s why it was weaker above than down here.” 

“Right,” Noah nodded, turning towards the cave entrance. He stared down the barrel of the shotgun as he peered inside. He felt a current flowing out from the inside, tinged with the power of darkness and evil. He clenched his fists, “In any case, we’ve got a job to do. Let’s go inside and have a look around.” 

“Right!” Scion and Tails agreed. 

The cave burrowed into the Earth like a serpent in the desert sand. Twisting and turning as it descended down towards the mantle. The further from the entrance they got, the darker it became, until it became impossible to see. Luckily, their smart masks were equipped with a night vision mode, changing their masks’ computer lens into a night vision camera. The cave went from pitch black to appearing like a film negative. Tails followed his companions through the cave, scanning with his Dark Gaia sensor. Before the mission, their masks had been loaded with the software to sense and search for the source of the evil energy the closer they got to it. They followed it, like bloodhounds sniffing out prey for their master. Noah’s mental senses were tuned to the evil as well, his skin crawling more and more as they progressed. 

Unlike their assumptions about the cavern when they reached its entrance, the cave was a single shaft, digging its way into the crust. There were no side shafts that they needed to follow. All they needed to do was swim the single, large, gaping shaft all the way to the leak’s source. Each corner they rounded and sudden drop they swam down, bringing them closer to the evil power. It also made them more and more uncomfortable, as the pressure increased. The water pressure didn’t affect them nearly as much as Dark Gaia’s. Noah felt his skin fold inside out, the evil overwhelming. It creeped into every fiber of his being. The chilling breath of Dark Gaia over his shoulder, seeping into his mind, filling him with fear and dread. It took everything he had to resist its influence and continue on. Even Tails and Scion were beginning to feel its power. However, the trio persevered and continued on their way to the source of the leak. 

Noah rounded a bend, the umpteenth one since they arrived in the cave, “OH shit!” he gasped, swimming back around for cover. Tails and Scion stopped dead in their tracks, watching as their fearless leader pressed himself against the wall. 

“What’s going on?” Tails asked. 

“Shh!” Noah said, putting his finger up to his mask in a shushing motion. He whispered, “You remember how you were telling us that Dark Gaia’s power takes the form of monsters?” 

“Yeah?” Tails nodded, worried. 

“Well guess who finally decided to show up.” Noah said, craning his head around the corner. 

Down the cave from them was the first of Dark Gaia’s troops. The monsters were ironically luminescent in the pitch black cave, glowing an eerie, unnatural blue and red. Their bodies shimmered with the sickly, vibrant neon colors of Dark Gaia’s power. Due to being underwater, the monsters took on the form of monster fish, with great jaws for cracking bones and ripping flesh. Their fins huge, they looked like they could kick up maelstroms with the flick of their tail fins. Their edges sharp, they sliced the rocks they brushed up against, creating massive cuts in the rocks like a katana in a bamboo forest. 

“Those fish are gonna be trouble,” Noah said, “There are too many of them to sneak past. We’re not gonna be able to get past them without a fight.” He turned to Scion, “You ready, Scion?” 

“Ready, Commander.” Scion nodded, reaching for his wrist. Tails caught sight of a small wristband that he hadn’t noticed before. It was almost invisible, and he had one on each wrist. He clicked it, resulting in both of his wrists gaining a rings of light around him. They pulsated, almost like booming speaker diaphragms, bass boosted and volume cranked up. 

“Let’s go!” Noah signaled, darting around the corner. His and Scion’s flippers kicked up the water, as they rushed ahead, charging into the army of dark fish in front of them. 

Noah’s palms were outstretched as he approached the enemy. The rings on the backs and palms of his hands began to glow brightly. His eyes also gained a cyan hue to them. He built up his psychic power, sending a slight ringing through the cave. Without hesitation, he released the power in front of him, sending a psychic shockwave through the water, and straight into the army of fish in front of them. The initial attack stupefied the monsters, sending them flying in all directions, slamming into the walls, and stunning them into submission. They were left open to physical attacks. 

Scion followed up with a blast of sonic energy. His wristbands were capable of producing ear splitting sound waves, powerful enough to split rocks in two. Tails put his hands over his ears to protect him from hearing damage. The fish couldn’t take the two pronged assault, dissipating into scattered energy, flowing rapidly down the cave towards the source of the leak. 

“Follow it!” Noah ordered. The trio started swimming as fast as they could, through twists and turns in the cave, down even further into the surface. The dark energy scurried through the water, scared by the trio of divers behind it. 

Finally, the chase ended, as the energy was absorbed into the wall at the end of the cave. The chasm reached a dead end, deep into the Earth’s crust. Noah, Scion, and Tails skidded to a halt, floating in front of the final wall. The evil pressure exerted on them at this point was immense, nearly unbearable. It felt like the force of the entire cosmos was bearing down on them all at once, and the hatred of every living creature in the universe surrounding them like a shroud. A crack had formed in the wall, growing larger and larger over the passing months. Purple light pulsated from inside the crack, growing more intense with each second. 

“This is bad,” Tails said, looking at the crack, “The monsters forming was one thing, but this is worse. Dark Gaia’s power is growing. It could break free from the Earth’s core if we don’t act now.” 

“Are you sure?” Noah and Scion both asked, concerned. 

“Positive.” Tails nodded, “Throughout history Dark Gaia has always emerged from a crack in the Earth’s crust, much like this one. We have to find a way to seal this crack up, and we need to do it fast, or Dark Gaia is going to return and wreak havoc on the world!” 

“Wow… this is heavy.” Scion gulped, “How are we supposed to do that?” 

“That’s the problem. I have no idea.” Tails admitted, “Whenever Dark Gaia was released in the past, it would be fought by and resealed by its counterpart: Light Gaia, using the power of the Chaos Emeralds and the Temples of Gaia on each of the continents.” 

“So what? It’s hopeless?” Scion said, “You’re telling me we came all this way for nothing?” 

“No.” Noah said, swimming in front of them, “It’s not hopeless. We can do something about this.” he floated in front of the crack, hand on his chin, deep in thought. He took a deep breath, air bubbles exhaling out of his scuba regulator, floating up and popping on the ceiling of the cave. The genius spy crunched scenarios in his head, searching for an answer that would work in the short term. He thought about leaving the crack alone and letting the natural cycle do its thing, but wasn’t happy with that solution. He thought about trying to seal up the crack using the surrounding rocks, but felt that wouldn't do anything to help this situation. He kept thinking and thinking, but kept coming up with nothing. He scratched his hooded head in frustration, visions of failure clouding his mind. 

The psychic subconsciously tapped into his clairvoyant side, witnessing the consequences of Dark Gaia’s return. He foresaw hatred enveloping the planet, driving the world to war. He recalled the destruction of the planet. The continents fragmenting and levitating over the core like satellites. Monsters ravaging the landscape as they did only a year ago when it last broke out, thanks to Dr Eggman’s idiotic actions. He ran his heads across his head, his thoughts causing him anguish. The emotions of the future overwhelmed him. The vision was crystal clear, and he couldn’t take it. Hatred. Anger. War. 

Death. 

“Ahhh!” he yelled, holding his hands out in front of him. The rings on his hands began glowing intensely, nearly blinding his friends in the process. They shielded their eyes, his power fueled by his emotions, causing it to increase exponentially. He placed his hands on the crack, the light of his power blotting out Dark Gaia’s leaking energy. He poured his life force into the Earth, hoping to seal away the great beast that slumbered within. The wall began to glow cyan, as light enveloped it.

“Ack!” Tails gasped, blocking the light with his eyes. He peered through the slit in between his fingers. He beamed as he saw his friend seal Dark Gaia away. Noah drove the beast back into the earth, and formed a seal between them and it. When the light faded, Noah’s power had created a wall of psychic energy on the wall, giving it a cyan sheen that would keep the beast at bay at this point. 

“Hah…” Noah gasped for air, exhausted both mentally and physically, “There… that should do it for now…” 

“What happened?” Scion said, stunned, “Did you just seal it away single handedly?” 

“Yes…” Noah replied, weary, “But I don’t know how long the seal will hold, but it should buy time.” The master spy took a deep breath, regaining his composure. He turned to his friends, giving a thumbs up and a wink, “Mission accomplished.” 

“Alright!” Tails celebrated. 

“Let’s get back to the ship,” Noah stated, “Scion, can you lead the way? Tails, can you help me swim to the entrance? I’m almost out of energy.” 

“Sure.” Both replied. Tails swam over to Noah and put his arm around the two tailed fox’s shoulders, letting the spy lean on him. Tails kicked off, propelling himself forward and swimming towards the entrance of the cave, following Scion out. 

With Noah out of commission, the trio took longer to make it out of the cave than it took for them to make it to the bottom. The extra weight of Noah on Tails’ body caused him to swim slower. However, they made due, keeping their partner afloat and conscious, and eventually made their way back to the entrance. The light of the open ocean was a welcome sight as they turned off their night vision. The world returned to normalcy, finally happy to not be seeing the world in monochrome. Scion lifted up towards the surface, where they had their DPVs parked. He grabbed the three of them while Tails and Noah waited below. Noah scanned the surrounding, while Tails watched the diver cat bring their rides back to them. The seaweed waved in the current, without a care in the world. In a little while, they would be heading back to the ship, after a job well done. However, something through the vegetation caught his eye. 

A little flashing red light penetrated the wall of seaweed, begging for the astute detective to notice it. 

* * *

“Are you sure? You really think he’s crazy enough to do it again?” 

The Zephyr cruised over the Gulf of Apotos once again, cutting through the waves as it made its way back to port. The mission over, their gear was hanging in the dive center to dry, and the three divers rested on its deck, ready to get back on dry land. They discussed the mission together, going over the details of what they found, what happened, who performed the best, and how they pulled off a successful mission. The conversation had gone smoothly, and the debate was civil. However, Noah needed to inform them of something that he saw at the entrance to the cave. 

“I’m positive,” Noah nodded, lowering his head, “That was one of Eggman’s sensors. Like Tails, he knew that Dark Gaia’s power was seeping through the crust, and he figured that its cycle of reincarnation was thrown off by his previous activities.” He raised his head from his hands, “He’s going to use Dark Gaia’s power once again. I’m sure of it.” 

Tails clenched his fists, “Wh-What the hell is Eggman thinking?!” Tails yelled, “Doesn’t he know how bad things got when he released Dark Gaia the first time? Why does he think it’ll go any differently this time?” 

“I think he does know how badly things were when he let that thing out the first time.” Scion stated, “That’s why he’s not trying to force it out of the planet with the Chaos Emeralds and a giant space laser like he did before. Instead, he’s tracking to see if and when it will break free from the planet on its own, and where. He’s probably got sensors at every major cave in the world, hoping to track where it comes out.” 

Noah nodded in agreement, “Likely, when Dark Gaia does break free this time, he’ll funnel the power into whatever creation he’s built and harness its power for real.” the detective sighed, “But whatever that thing is, is still a mystery.” 

“Did you destroy the sensor?” Tails asked. 

“No, I left it intact. Destroying it would cause Eggman to get suspicious, and he may have come to the cave personally, and saw my handiwork. I would like to keep what we did there a secret from him for as long as possible.” 

Tails leaned back in his chair, staring ahead at the land appearing on the horizon. He thought about Dr Eggman and his crazy experiments. His madness knew no limits it seemed. The hero couldn’t fathom that the doctor would try something as crazy as that once again, after it had failed so spectacularly just a year earlier. He cycled through the possible uses for Dark Gaia’s power in his head, scrolling through them like his mind was an encyclopedia. Each one was more diabolical than the last. 

“We have to stop him.” Tails said, “We can’t let him get away with this again.” 

“I agree,” Noah nodded, “That’s why I’m immediately opening an investigation into Dr Eggman. I’m going to assemble an elite team of agents to work on this case. We’ll get to the bottom of Eggman’s evil plots. I promise you.” 

“Thanks.” Tails said, “I’ll help out in any way I can.” 

“Here we go again.” Scion sighed, “I’m ready to help whenever, commander.” 

“I know. We’ll all work together to get to the bottom of this plot.” Noah said, shaking Tails’ hand, “Just sit tight, we’ll figure it out. In the meantime, you should get back to Spagonia University and finish your studies. Your research on Dark Gaia could help us out a lot. It’ll be good to know the previous places that Dark Gaia broke out of the Earth. We can use that information to get ahead of Dr Eggman.” 

“I’ll do my best.” Tails nodded, “I’ll give you as much information as I can.” 

“Good.” Noah said, turning to the horizon, “We’re gonna need it.” 

Clouds formed overhead. Shadows covered the landscape as the storm they raced against barrelled down on them. The deck became inundated with rain. Lightning cracked overhead, and thunder boomed along with it. The world seemed to know that Dark Gaia was coming back. The trio looked ahead as the port came into view, swearing to protect the world as best they can. 


End file.
